


О пользе сугробов

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Coffee Shops, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: …Так сколько кофе ты налил в мои специи?..





	О пользе сугробов

Просыпаться в семь утра в субботу – приятного мало. Суга лежит на одном боку, потом на другом, потом немного на спине, все это время уговаривая себя встать; снова поворачивается на бок, подтягивает колени к груди, печально выдыхает и сползает с кровати. За окнами темнота и тишина, только изредка по асфальту шуршат шины.

Быстренько сделав зарядку, умывшись и одевшись, Суга бросает взгляд на часы и еще ускоряется; хватает в зубы банан, натягивает пальто и шапку, заматывается в шарф, подхватывает оставленную в генкане сумку и выходит. До кафе идти десять минут быстрым шагом. С темпом проблем нет – на улице зябко, ветер норовит забраться в рукава. Расправившись с бананом, Суга засовывает руки поглубже в карманы и прибавляет шаг. До открытия в девять еще многое нужно сделать.

Иинари-сан, конечно, уже на месте. В зале свет не горит, только открыта дверь в кухню – яркий прямоугольник.

\- Доброе утро! – зовет Суга и идет в раздевалку. Вообще-то он больше любит свои обычные вечерние смены, даже то напряженное время, когда люди идут с работы и заворачивают к ним, чтобы немного расслабиться после трудного дня. Но поскольку в будни кафе открывается в семь, он настоял на том, чтобы взять утренние часы хотя бы в выходные, раз уж не может этого сделать на неделе из-за занятий.

Когда он, переодевшись в форму, появляется на кухне, печь уже греется, а Иинари-сан замешивает тесто. Пахнет корицей – это понятно, для выпечки – и миндалем, а значит, марципановые опыты сегодня начались с самого утра. Летом Иинари-сан ездил в Европу, привез оттуда целую сумку марципана и ворох листков и салфеток с рекомендациями кондитеров, и теперь пытается создать свой рецепт – идеальный бленд европейского и японского. Те румяные картофелинки, которыми он угощал, Суге понравились; результаты опытов же пока не пользуются популярностью ни у кого из тех, кому приходится их дегустировать.

\- Молоко, - с отвращением говорит Иинари-сан, кажется, безотносительно марципана. – Ничто так не различается по вкусу, как молоко.

Суга, сочувственно покивав, идет проверять кофе-машину. Нужно не забыть перелопатить всю кладовку – на инвентаризацию обычно есть время только в выходные. В специях вообще бардак, но если справиться за сегодня, завтра как раз можно будет разместить заказ. Да, и не забыть все сезонное – в комнате отдыха персонала уже с неделю висит доска, на которую сотрудники цепляют свои предложения для рождественского меню.

Напарница Суги, Минако-сан, вбегает в кафе, будто спасается от стаи хищников. К ее появлениям все уже привыкли: она постоянно просыпает, из-за этого в попытках наверстать упущенное время разгоняется и дальше несется, как заводная игрушка. Завод кончается где-то к половине девятого, и Минако-сан становится милой, хотя и неулыбчивой девушкой, которая не ползает, как сонная муха, но и не спешит. Постоянные клиенты ее все равно любят, а улыбок у Суги хватит за них обоих.

Оставив ее расправляться с первыми сонными посетителями, Суга идет в кладовку. От ароматов кружится голова, пусть даже все специи разложены по герметичным коробочкам – кажется, ими пропитан воздух. Тихо мурлыкая себе под нос, он перебирает пакеты с кофе, банки с чаем, коробочки и бутылочки, отмечая в планшете, что нужно купить, какие сорта не пользуются популярностью, а значит, придется придумывать акции, чтобы побыстрее избавиться от запасов.

Около полудня Минако-сан зовет его в зал, чтобы помочь с первым за день наплывом заказов. Суга машет нескольким постоянным клиентам и какое-то время снует между витриной со сладостями и кофе-машиной, принимает заказы, объясняет состав и вкус пирожных, шипит баллончиком сливок. Иинари-сан появляется с противнем свежих булочек, от которых через десять минут ничего не остается. Удостоверившись, что дальше Минако-сан справится сама, Суга снова ныряет к запасам, чувствуя себя немного хоббитом.

К трем часам все полки проинспектированы, список составлен; вечером они с хозяином снова пройдутся по предложениям для меню, прикинут, что еще нужно будет в него включить. Минако-сан выпрашивает у Иинари-сана горячую слойку, наливает себе простой черный кофе без сахара и садится обедать. Суга наводит порядок на полках, когда колокольчик у двери звякает и появляется Цукишима, недовольно стряхивая с капюшона мельчайшие капли мороси. Впрочем, если бы светило солнце, он бы так же недовольно отряхивался от его лучей.

У Цукишимы нет «обычного» кофе; когда-то он говорил: «Придумайте что-нибудь, Суга-сан», а теперь просто кивает, садится за любимый столик, раскладывает тетради, открывает ноутбук и ждет, что для него сотворят на этот раз. Суга очень удивился, когда однажды к нему подошел хозяин и попросил сделать «тот мятно-анисовый мокко»; долго не мог понять, о чем речь, пока не вспомнил, что накануне делал для Цукишимы что-то с мятой. Повторить рецепт было сложно – он любил составлять ансамбли из множества компонентов, при этом все добавлял на глаз, на ходу прикидывая сочетания, которые лучше всего раскроют вкус как кофе, так и добавок, а направление – сладкое, острое, кисловатое, пикантное и так далее – вообще не зависело ни от чего, а может, зависело от настроения, погоды за окном и того, насколько Суга был доволен своим днем и как сильно ждал вечера.

\- Постарайся запоминать рецепты, - сказал хозяин, выпив предложенный кофе. – Этот точно будет в меню.

Еще четверть часа – и появляется запыхавшийся Ямагучи. Выпутывается из сумки и пальто, падает напротив Цукишимы, который, казалось бы, не обращает на его появление никакого внимания. Но когда Суга приносит им латте с кокосовым молоком и орешками и травяной чай, ноутбук мигрирует к краю стола, тетрадки теснятся, освобождая место для чужого пенала и блокнотов, которые предпочитает Ямагучи, а сам Цукишима делает вид, что не слушает болтовню и не улыбается едва заметно истории про кота – неудачливого охотника на ворон.

Смена заканчивается, но Суга не идет домой. Вытащив из витрины пирожное, о котором мечтал с утра, он подсаживается к бывшим кохаям – впрочем, бывают ли кохаи бывшими? Цукишима сражается с домашкой по геометрии: чертит что-то, хмурится, лезет в интернет, сравнивает свой чертеж с картинкой на мониторе, потом принимается переделывать расчеты. Ямагучи, судя по степени изгрызенности карандаша и количеству выбившихся из хвостика прядей, пишет эссе.

\- Ну что, кому помочь? – спрашивает Суга и отбирает у Цукишимы ручку.

 

Воскресное утро он проводит в обнимку с ноутбуком, размещая заказы, пока Минако-сан обслуживает редких клиентов. У всех поставщиков есть рождественские спецпредложения; Суга долго смотрит на обсыпку в форме красных, зеленых и золотистых звездочек, все-таки добавляет в корзину; туда же отправляется блестящая пудра и еще несколько украшений. Ближе к обеду заходит хозяин, нагруженный коробками и пакетами – они разве что с ушей не свисают.

Вечером Суга отправляет Дайчи сообщение.

<< Коробки прибыли!

Через пару минут приходит ответ:

>> В понедельник точно не получится.

Суга ждет, задумчиво крутя телефон в руках.

>> В четверг постараюсь приехать пораньше.

<< Только без фанатизма!

Суга знает, что значит «приехать пораньше» в версии Дайчи. Оно значит, что тому придется носиться по всему городу в попытках сократить рассчитанный и отработанный маршрут. Движение у них, конечно, не такое плотное, как в Токио, но за превышение скорости по головке не погладят, а если швырять в клиентов товаром и мчаться дальше, те обидятся.

Дайчи тоже учится и подрабатывает курьером. По счастливой случайности кафе, где работает Суга, оказалось в маршрутном листе Дайчи; если бы не это, неизвестно, как часто они бы виделись. Возможно, раз в неделю. Возможно, реже. Суга вообще подозревает, что никакой случайности не было, а была инициатива и настойчивость. В хорошие дни Дайчи приезжает примерно за час до окончания вечерней смены, разгружает товар, ждет закрытия и еще помогает с уборкой, не обращая внимания на протесты. До четверга так долго, думает Суга, укладываясь щекой на стол и вздыхая. Конечно, они увидятся в понедельник, и все же… До четверга так долго.

В понедельник Суга вооружается баллончиками и рисует на окнах изморозь. Вообще-то художник у них Минако-сан; Суга годится только на то, чтобы создавать фон. По мере того, как стекла затягивает искристая дымка, кафе преображается. Кажется, что на улице настоящая зима, а не просто холодный дождь. Потом они повесят белые гирлянды, и станет совсем уютно, особенно с темно-синей подложкой поздних вечеров.

Следующие три дня Минако-сан рисует, иногда отвлекаясь, чтобы помочь Суге. Закончив с окнами, она украшает остролистом доску с меню – белые контуры, зеленый мел для листьев, красный для ягод, а Суга, которого еще в школе хвалили за аккуратный почерк, добавляет светло-голубым зимние новинки. Подумав, пририсовывает несколько сугробиков и, уже скорее наслаждаясь звуком и ощущением мела по доске, падающий снег.

Наконец наступает четверг. Дайчи появляется за полтора часа до закрытия и на голове у него – красный колпак Санта-Клауса, с белой меховой оторочкой и помпоном, который скачет по плечам, как жизнерадостный хомяк. Суга сначала подвисает, потом начинает хохотать, а когда успокаивается, Дайчи стоит, скрестив руки на груди, притопывает ногой, и на скулах у него темнеют два пятнышка.

\- За это с тебя два кофе, - говорит он.

\- Я даже накину сверху десерт, - отвечает Суга. – Завтра позвоню с благодарностью вашему шефу.

\- Дух праздника, - ворчит Дайчи. – Месяц мучений, вот что.

Суга выбирает самый сочный, лучше всех пропитавшийся кусочек бисквитного торта, выкладывает вокруг свежие ягоды, посыпает только вчера привезенными сахарными звездочками, ставит на стойку перед Дайчи и идет делать кофе. Вообще Дайчи больше любит чай, но Суга как-то предложил попробовать порцию с темным шоколадом, чили и мускатным орехом – не уточнив, что состав на сто процентов ассоциативный – и вариант понравился. Вернувшись с чашкой, он обнаруживает, что торт пока не удостоился внимания, а Дайчи сосредоточенно рассматривает меню.

\- Хочешь попробовать что-то из новинок? – Суга садится напротив, подпирает щеку рукой.

\- М? А, да, выглядит аппетитно, - Дайчи так же сосредоточенно начинает препарировать торт. Помпон прокатывается по плечу, и Суга тянется к нему, гладит осторожно, как зверька. Дайчи замирает и, кажется, не дышит все время, пока пальцы Суги перебирают пушистый мех.

Наконец с кофе и тортом покончено, надо собирать елку – не очень интересно, но вдвоем хотя бы быстрее. Дайчи притаскивает из кладовки коробки и берет на себя монтажные работы, а Суга расправляет слежавшиеся за год иголки, пушит ветки и выравнивает их так, чтобы в зелени не было некрасивых дыр.

Елка готова как раз к закрытию. Втроем с Минако-сан они очень быстро прибираются, потом она уходит, а Дайчи с Сугой разматывают гирлянду. Суга выключает большую часть ламп, кафе погружается в уютный полумрак и белые огоньки в руках у Дайчи плывут, будто живые, выхватывая светом то линии на его ладонях, то капли на кончиках иголок. Огоньки присаживаются на ветви, находят каждый свое место; Дайчи прищуривается, оценивает критическим взглядом, двигает лампочки то туда, то сюда. Суга мнет в руках колпак, оставленный на стойке, разглаживает мех и думает – хорошо бы этот вечер длился подольше.

Все остальные игрушки остаются в коробке. Каждый клиент может выбрать одну и повесить, куда ему вздумается, а некоторые, зная об этой традиции, приносят свои украшения. Результат получается, может, и пестрый, но это явно тот случай, когда важнее процесс. Дайчи снова присаживается за стойку, а Суга начинает колдовать над пуншем. В воздухе все еще пахнет недавно смолотыми зернами, корицей и последней партией выпечки; Суга добавляет к этому букету мандарины и яблоки, растирает в пальцах веточку розмарина, лазает по шкафчикам в поисках потерявшегося ягодного вина. Дайчи хрустит сворованной яблочной долькой, спрашивает:

\- Помочь? – но Суга отмахивается.

\- А, вот оно! – восклицает он наконец, ненадолго скрывается в кухне, а вернувшись, выливает горячее вино в чайник и добавляет немного розового перца.

\- Это супер-острый тофу, чайная версия? – опасливо спрашивает Дайчи, который в перце не разбирается, но знает пристрастия Суги.

\- Не бойся, - фыркает Суга. – Это подходит даже для любителей пресного и унылого рамена.

Дайчи бурчит что-то про другие источники остроты в жизни, но конец фразы совсем уж неразборчив, а Суга не переспрашивает. Потом они смотрят на пламя маленькой свечи, подогревающей прозрачный чайник, Дайчи рассказывает очередную байку, вечным источником которых является его преподаватель английского; Суга жмурится, потому что голос Дайчи, как густой шоколад, стекает по коже.

 

В выходные – которые для разнообразия и правда выходные – Суга планирует отоспаться, а потом позаниматься. Конечно, планам этим не суждено сбыться; его будит телефонный звонок. Правда, в комнате уже светло, а значит, времени все-таки не беспросветная рань.

\- Суга, подъем! – слышит он Дайчи, а следом – чей-то знакомый смех. – Выгляни в окно!

Суга садится на кровати, тянется к занавескам, не преуспевает, кое-как выпутывается из одеяла, встает на четвереньки и подползает ближе к окну. Сначала он видит серое небо, а на его фоне – белые пушистые хлопья.

\- Ух ты, снег, - говорит он.

\- Одевайся, я за тобой зайду через десять минут, - смеется Дайчи и отключается.

Ну нифига себе побудочка.

За десять минут Суга едва успевает умыться и идет открывать дверь, причесываясь на ходу. Дайчи окидывает взглядом растрепанное гнездо на голове и теплую пижаму и говорит:

\- Я подожду тут.

Кто бы ему поверил; когда Суга спускается снова, уже в джинсах и свитере, Дайчи протягивает тост и банан.

\- Завтрак. А теперь пошли.

Снег, похоже, шел всю ночь и продолжает валить крупными хлопьями, которые налипают на провода и ветки деревьев. Все вокруг совершенно белое. Суга откусывает попеременно то от тоста, то от банана, вертит головой и чихает, когда на нос садятся щекотные снежинки.

В парке посреди засыпанной снегом лужайки носятся, как обалдевшие щенки, Кагеяма с Хинатой. Цукишима, засунув руки в карманы и натянув шарф до носа, а шапку до глаз, подпирает дерево. Ямагучи, кажется, разрывается между преданностью другу и желанием тоже сделать кружок-другой. Ну что ж, решает Суга, раз его разбудили и вытащили на мороз…

\- Эй, Дайчи! – зовет он, а когда тот оборачивается, швыряет в лицо снежок – скорее, пригоршню снега. Дайчи пошатывается, замирает на мгновение и драматично валится в сугроб. Пока Суга хохочет, он уже чертит снежного ангела и, кажется, не собирается вставать. Конечно, следующий снежок, пущенный Хинатой, прилетает в Цукишиму, и Ямагучи не может оставаться в стороне. Сугу тоже заваливают; он даже не пытается выбраться – смотрит, как Кагеяма высыпает охапку снега Хинате за шиворот, как Цукишима из-за дерева расстреливает всех прицельными бросками… а когда Дайчи подходит и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться, взметает пургу тому в глаза и валит рядом с собой.

Когда нос Хинаты цветом начинает соперничать с его шевелюрой, Суга разгоняет всех по домам.

\- Зайдешь ко мне? – спрашивает он Дайчи, потому что где-то в процессе барахтания в сугробах все для себя решил, как бы смешно это ни звучало.

\- Сначала домой, я насквозь мокрый!

\- Тогда к обеду? – и Дайчи кивает.

Дома Суга принимает горячий душ, стаскивает в ванную мокрые ботинки, джинсы и куртку, включает сушилку и идет готовить обед. Как раз когда он дорезает морковку, появляется Дайчи.

\- Помочь?

Суга кивает на мясо. Дайчи тут же лезет в нужные шкафчики, достает приправы, отбивает и режет мясо и заливает его свежеприготовленным соусом. Подержать бы так подольше, конечно, но есть уж очень хочется. Масло в воке шипит, напоминая, что пора закидывать овощи. Дайчи оттесняет Сугу от плиты.

\- Завари лучше чай.

Сегодня у Суги настроение для чего-то пряного. Яблоко, груша, немного верескового меда, обычные зимние специи – гвоздика, корица, пара лучиков аниса. Пока мясо шкворчит, а фрукты в чайнике напитываются вкусами, Суга расставляет тарелки, а потом просто смотрит на спину Дайчи. Под тонким свитером видно, как двигаются лопатки, когда он помешивает вок. Сейчас Дайчи расслаблен, но Суге все равно хочется положить руки ему на плечи, размять мышцы, пройтись ладонью по загривку.

Скоро.

Может быть.

\- Оставь посуду, я потом помою, - говорит Суга, расправившись с лапшой и мясом. Разлив чай по низким круглым чашкам, он ставит их на поднос, добавляет тарелочку со сладостями и несет к дивану, на журнальный столик. Дайчи садится в свой угол, Суга – в свой; поворачивается боком, устраивает руки на спинке, щеку на руках и смотрит, как Дайчи, поставив чашку на ладонь, делает первый осторожный глоток. Грушевый аромат вьется тонким дымком.

\- Дайчи, - зовет Суга, а когда тот ставит чашку на поднос и поворачивается, кладет ладонь на открытое предплечье, чувствуя, как кожа под его пальцами покрывается мурашками.

Они знакомы пять лет, и из этих пяти лет четыре года Суге снится, как он берет Дайчи за руку, гладит запястье; снится, что Дайчи пахнет горячим шоколадом со щепоткой чили и что его голос, когда он шепчет что-то Суге в шею, ощущается теплой лаской. На самом деле сейчас Дайчи пахнет можжевельником, а на вкус он как пряная груша с горчинкой очень крепкого черного чая. То есть, Суга так думает - и успевает сгореть и рассыпаться пеплом на расстоянии выдоха от губ Дайчи, который замер и не может решить, что делать. Мышцы напряжены, кулаки сжаты… Суга заставляет себя не открывать глаза, не убирать руку, просто ждет, пока наконец шепот – «Суга…» - не касается уголка губ, почти так, как ему снилось… или нет, совсем иначе.

А вот вкуса он не понимает, потому что попросту перестает соображать.

 

Это, пожалуй, самое лучшее пробуждение в его жизни. В голове блаженная пустота, и даже тусклое зимнее солнце не раздражает так, как могло бы. Суга довольно вздыхает и тянет Дайчи за руку, заставляя обнимать еще крепче, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже. Дайчи сонно вздыхает и тут же начинает отфыркиваться от лезущих в лицо волос. Суга хихикает и разворачивается в объятиях, сползая пониже. Он в настроении для глупостей и глупых вопросов, хотя, несмотря на эту внезапную решимость, по-прежнему ощущает себя так, будто пролетел горку на большой скорости и так и не приземлился обратно.

\- Утро, - говорит Дайчи.

\- Утро, кэп.

\- В этой короткой фразе слишком много смыслов…

\- А тебе нужен кофе, я понял.

\- Лучше чай.

Естественно, ничего не происходит, никто не встает и не идет на кухню, чтобы греметь там посудой и лазать по шкафчикам.

\- Дайчи? – спрашивает Суга после долгой паузы, заполненной довольным сопением.

\- Ммм?

\- А ты… ну… как давно?..

Дайчи открывает глаза и смотрит почему-то на потолок.

\- Нууу… Как ни странно… Где-то к концу первого курса.

Суга издает высокий не то стон, не то писк на грани слышимости и пытается забуриться под матрас. Он ни за что не признается, что тупил четыре года. Ну хорошо, три, если не считать периода взаимности.

\- Что такое? – не понимает Дайчи. – Глупо, конечно, но когда мы перестали видеться так часто… Стало как будто пусто.

Суга шмыгает носом.

\- Ладно. Но ты бы… сказал что-нибудь, правда? Если бы я не решился?

Хотя зачем он спрашивает. Это ведь Дайчи. А с другой стороны… Это ведь Дайчи. Хвала сугробу, как ни крути. Да и вообще, если сугробы еще не растаяли, Суга готов ко второму раунду снежной битвы. Он отползает и тянет Дайчи за футболку.

\- Ну так что, чай?..

**Author's Note:**

> [Коллаж)](https://i.imgur.com/VyOYTvC.jpg)


End file.
